Rear-view and side-view mirrors on a vehicle provide the driver of the vehicle with a direct visual of vehicles approaching from the rear. However, especially when the driver has little time to look at other vehicles in the mirror, it can be difficult to visually determine how far away a vehicle is, or how fast it is approaching. This can impact the driver's ability to determine whether it is safe to change lanes.
Many current vehicles are equipped with active blind-spot avoidance systems. These systems typically include sensors configured to detect an object in the vehicle's blind spot that may be difficult for a driver to see. When an object is in the blind spot, a light on the side-view mirror is illuminated.